The Return of Fate
by RegHerondale
Summary: Annabeth and Percy used to be best friends, until Poseidon returns and remarries Sally. Percy and Annabeth drift apart, but stay in contact, but not in the way you might imagine. First Fanfic. Characters a bit OOC. T because of language later in story. AU Highschool. R&R Please and Thank You.
1. Prologue

_Hello, it's me_

 _I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet_

 _To go over everything_

 _They say that time's supposed to heal ya_

 _But I ain't done much healing_

 _Hello, Adele_

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Percy's POV-

Percy had never met his biological father. Ever. His father was a professional fisher and got lost at sea on a trip before he was even born.

Percy still thought about him though. He had seen pictures of his father, Poseidon, and knew he was basically a smaller, younger carbon copy. Raven black hair, eyes as green as the sea. They both also had a love for the sea.

Poseidon was on Percy's mind right now, in fact, as it always was on his birthday he thought of him the most.

 _10 years, 10 years missing,_ is what he had been saying to himself the day of his 10th birthday.

Although he wished he could have his father back, he was very thankful for the people who were still in his life. His mother, Sally Jackson and his best friend, Annabeth Chase.

Sally was the best mother Percy could ever ask for. She was a small woman, with short brown hair and warm hazel eyes. **(A/N: I just made up Sally's appearance because I don't remember what she actually looks like)** Sally loved Percy very much, and the feeling was mutual.

Annabeth. Annabeth was Percy's best friend since 2nd grade when she moved to New York from California. She had curly blonde hair, like a princess's, and eyes that were gray like an oncoming storm. Percy didn't know why they put up with each other. They just did, and that's why they were best friends.

"Percy," Sally called to her son, "For your birthday, would you like to go to the pool and celebrate? You can invite Annabeth if you would like".

"You had me at 'the pool'," Percy grinned "Can I borrow Your phone so I can call the Chases?"

"Of course, sweetie," Sally said while sliding the phone across the counter.

"Cool, thanks Mom."

"No problem," Sally smiled as Percy quickly dialed the number to the Chase home phone.

 _ring, ring, ring_

 _ **A**_ _: Hello?_

 _ **P**_ _: Hey Wise Girl wanna come to the pool for my birthday today?_

 _ **A**_ _: Sure, Seaweed Brain. Just let me ask my dad first._

 _*distant talking* Hey dad can I go to the pool with Percy?_

 _ **P**_ _: What did he say?_

 _ **A**_ _: He said yes and that he will drive me there. See you in about twenty minutes Seaweed Brain._

 _ **P**_ _: See ya_

 _*call disconnects*_

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Percy got ready while he waited for Annabeth. He put on a pair of blue swim trunks with little fish on it and threw on a white shirt. While waiting for Annabeth he snacked on some blueberries when someone knocked on the door.

He opened the door to find Annabeth wearing a pink swimsuit with grey owls on it under a sleeveless cover-up dress. She was also holding a box covered in blue wrapping paper.

"What's in the box?" asked Percy, nodding towards what Annabeth was holding.

"For me to know, and you to find out." replied Annabeth.

"Oh hello dear!" called Sally from the kitchen.

Percy let Annabeth in and she set her stuff down, but the box remaining in her hands, and whispered something to Sally. She nodded and called percy over to join them.

"Well Percy, it looks like Annabeth got you a present for your birthday and wants you to open it before we go to the pool." Sally told her son.

"Yup." said Annabeth, popping the 'p' while passing over the mysterious box.

He took the box in his hands and began to unwrap it slowly while he looked up to see the looks of anticipation on both his mother's and best friend's faces. When he looked back down to the box it was completely bare, and gasped in surprise.

"Y-y-you got me a pair of _Speedo Goggles_?" he said in disbelief.

"Yeah and they are adjustable so when you get older you can still use them, if you don't break them." she said smiling.

He jumped up and hugged Annabeth with all his might, but quickly remembered his mother and pulled away, both of them blushing furiously.

"Thank you so much Annabeth" he said to the girl in front of him.

"You're welcome, Seaweed Brain." she said, chuckling.

They were broken out of their daze by another knock on their door. No one else was coming to the pool with them, so they all exchanged confused glances before Sally went to get the door. They heard a surprised gasp so they ran to the door to make sure his mother wasn't in any trouble.

What Percy and Annabeth saw shocked them both. They saw a man that looked exactly like the man his mother always called his father. They saw an older version of Percy, in bermuda shorts and a fishing shirt, holding a bag that looked weighed down towards the center. They saw _Percy's father._

With an overjoyed expression, his mother jumped up and gave Poseidon a hug, and he hugged back. Percy pinched himself. _This was real._

"Hello, Sally. I am sorry for my absence, I truly am. May I come in?" he questioned.

His mother nodded and he put her to the ground so she could lead him into the small apartment. Annabeth and Percy were still staring at him with wide eyes. _This isn't real. It can't be. Can it?_

Poseidon turned around to face Percy once they were all inside. He handed the bag to his son and and eyed him curiously.

"Well, you are going to turn out just like me, aren't ya?" he said proudly, though it still sounded like a question to Percy.

"I-I- guess?"

"Totally." His father told Percy.

He turned and saw Annabeth to Percy's left.

"And who might this young lady be?"

"This is my best friend Annabeth Chase." Percy responded proudly, proud that she was his Wise Girl.

Poseidon smiled and said he should probably his decade long absence, which he did.

"When I went on that trip, I knew something was wrong once we got off the docks in San Diego. **(A/N: Just pretend they moved to NYC from san diego after he went missing and this is going to be exaggerating)** I didn't say anything because I figured it wasn't that major if no one had noticed it yet, but boy, was I wrong. We got 310 miles offshore when everything went wrong. The captain had a heart attack first. All of a sudden he just died, but considering it was a boat full of fishermen, we knew how to drive it.

"We were trying to get back to shore but we ran out of gas. None left anywhere. So we did what anyone would do, and left the boat for the liferafts. When we got to shore two other men had died from dehydration. We went into town to find out where we were, and we were in Mexico.

"I went back to find you both in San Diego, but I couldn't. I went to where we used to live and the neighbors said you moved somewhere, but they didn't know where. So I have the past 10 years searching and here I am." Poseidon finished.

"So…. Are you guys still up for the pool?" He asked.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

They arrived to the pool when Poseidon got down on one knee.

"Sally, even after all these years I am still in love with you. Will you remarry me?" asked his father while he pulled out a black velvet box and opened it to show a diamond ring.

Sally covered her mouth and started crying tears of joy.

"Yes. Yes a million times." Sally responded.

They were soon broken out of their dazed mood by applause from where the pool was. People had noticed the proposal.

When they finally got to the gate they paid to get in, and Percy had the best birthday ever in his book.


	2. Chapter 2

**Holo! Reg here writing you another chapter. Sadly no one sent me blonde jokes. Someone. Please. Send me blonde jokes. It's ironic that I am fond of them because ya know I am a blonde. Did I mention I'm also writing this really late at night while watching Beetlejuice? I'm a night owl. Sorry for no A/N at the beginning of the the prologue. I'm new at this. Well I'll stop delaying you (if you're even reading this lol) and here's the new chapter.**

 **Xoxo Reg**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 _'Cause nobody knows it better_

 _Than the girl in the corner with the scarlet letter_

 _And while you're watching_

 _You may think that she doesn't matter_

 _But no one knows you better, oh yeah_

 _-Say My Name, ODESZA_

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Annabeth's POV-

 _Beep beep beep beep_

Annabeth groaned as she turned to shut her alarm clock up. She had found the most annoying alarm clock ever, but that was good. That meant she wouldn't want to hear the noise other than one time when it initially wakes her up.

She finally got up and went to brush her teeth. It was another year of high school. Another year without having her former best friend Percy by her side. She wish she did. He was the best friend anyone could ask for. Well, back then anyways. _One can only wish._

It was Junior year of high school. That would mean it had been 5 years since they were officially 'best friends'. They had gotten into a fight the summer before 7th grade. They never went back. Well, it was more like _Percy_ never went back. Annabeth would still be try to be friends except for the fact that he is a total jerk now.

He was a player. He would flirt with girls, convince them that he liked them. They would fall head over heels for him. He 'Date n Dumped' which was what he called it. He was also what Annabeth would call a Man-Whore.

 _Enough about Percy. He is long gone._ Annabeth scolded herself.

Annabeth took a shower the night before, so she headed straight to her closet to pick out an outfit. She soon decided on high-waisted denim shorts, a white t-shirt, a leather jacket and her favorite combat boots. Then she decided to straighten her hair for the special occasion.

"Annabeth! Time for breakfast!" her step-mother, Carol, called up the stairs.

She quickly bounded down the stairs, because Carol always made waffles on the first day of school, and her waffles are to die for.

Annabeth made sure to get there before her little brothers, Bobby and Matthew, got there and ate all of the waffles. Sure enough, when she got to the table they weren't there yet. _Score._

Annabeth ate quickly before she had to go to the bus stop. When the bus arrived, everyone got on quickly anticipating yet resenting the start of school.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 _Welcome to Hell_

Annabeth arrived to the building that she would basically be imprisoned for the rest of the next nine months. She went inside, looking for Thalia and Juniper.

She heard two squeals behind her and turned to look, but not before she was tackled to the ground by two teenage girls.

"Oh my gosh! Annie you have grown since the last time I saw you!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Thals, the last time you saw me was Saturday." Annabeth replied.

"I know! Buuuuut, you actually straightened your hair! You never do anything with your hair!" she then proceeded to take a close look at Annie's face.

"Annieeee. You told me you would actually wear makeup today," Thalia whined.

"I like to go more natural, not have mountains of makeup on my face like Rachel or Calypso." Annabeth told Thalia exasperatedly.

"Same." Juniper said.

"Fine. Whatever, but I will get you both to put some makeup on your faces before junior year ends." Thalia said, pointing at the both of them.

All of a sudden the hall went quiet. We all knew what that meant. The popular group. AKA Percy and his asshole jock friends, and their girlfriends, the cheerleaders with mountains of makeup on her face.

Everyone at Goode High knew not to mess with them, and nearly everyone followed that 'rule'. Nearly every one but Annabeth. You see, after the fight between Percy and Annabeth, they were always at eachother's throats. If Percy started it, Annabeth would continue to play his game, and vise-versa.

Annabeth was organizing her locker when Percy approached her. Thalia poked her and told her he was coming. She turned to find herself staring into the captivating green eyes that belonged to the one and only Percy Jackson.

"What's up best friend?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

"You, because your big head is filled with hot air," she replied without looking away.

"Aww that's not how you treat your best friend is it?"

"Last time I checked, your name wasn't Thalia or Juniper was it?"

"If i'd have wanted a bitch for a best friend, I would have gotten a dog."

"Your lips keep moving but all I hear is blah, blah, blah."

He started to talk again, when one of his jock friends stopped him and told him that they needed to go. He started to walk away when Annabeth called to him:

"What? Now you're just gonna walk away?"

"Can't get enough of this can you?" He winked while pointing to himself. He walked back and whispered in her ear.

"That's okay. I can't get enough of you either." He then walked away, leaving a blushing Annabeth behind.

"What was that?" screeched Thalia.

"Thals you know what that was. It was our usual banter."

"No that wasn't usual. He was flirting with you Annie. _Flirting_."

"No he wasn't,"

"What was it that he said in your ear?"

"'That's okay. I can't get enough of you either'," her eyes widened in realization.

"He was flirting with me."

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Annabeth was the first to get to homeroom, along with Thalia and Juniper. Once they got settled, two other boys came. The girls instantly recognised them as the only friends Percy had that weren't assholes. Nico di Angelo and Grover Underwood.

They saw the girls and made their way to sit by them, because they were friends with them. When Thalia saw Nico, her boyfriend, she lit up. The same with Juniper and Grover.

"So, I saw your banter with Perce this morning." Nico said, trying not to leave Annabeth out, considering she didn't have a boyfriend.

"Yeah it was pretty brutal." Annabeth replied while rolling her eyes.

" It was actually kind of funny." Nico ended, leaving the group in an awkward silence.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

After a annoying 4 hours, it was time for lunch. Annabeth silently cheered in her head while making her way to the cafeteria.

She was already in the lunch line when she remembered she had brought a lunch and excused herself from the line.

Annabeth was almost to her locker when she felt pair of warm hands wrap around her waist. Knowing who it was she stayed relaxed.

"Back for more, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked, chuckling.

"Of course. Remember? I can't get enough of you Wise Girl." he whispered.

"Awww you remember your nickname for me?" she asked.

"How could I forget?" The warmth disappeared from her hips leaving her cold.

Now you might be wondering 'Why did Annabeth stay relaxed when she realized it was Percy?'

Well there was an explanation behind it. And a good one, too.

Annabeth had fallen for Percy, and never recovered.

Annabeth Chase was in love with Percy Jackson.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Well how did you like the chapter? I thought it was okay. I don't know. Now that you have read it can you REVIEW IT? It would also be nice if someone would Pm me. I get lonely. Okay well i'm gonna go hunt Pokemon now so see ya**

 **Xoxo Reg**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holo again! (is anyone a holosexual?)Well anyways I wanted to say Happy Cow Appreciation Day.(Matt Daddario is bae) and I got Chick-fil-a so i'm in a good mood. Did I also mention that today is Annabeth's birthday (July 12th). If you have any requests as to what you would like me to do, just tell me and if I like it I might try it. :)**

 **Guest (you know who you are): Percy is usually the player in these stories because it shows how he drastically changed. But, there will be changes in the "player" attitude. As you read in the last chapter, he is flirting with Annie. He's changing. :)**

 _ **Disclaimer: I own NOTHInG sadly or else I would be rich and I would be able to go to that Halsey concert**_

 **Xoxo Reg**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 _I live my day as if it was the last_

 _Live my day as if there was no past_

 _Doin' it all nite, all summer_

 _Doin' it the way I wanna_

 _-Lush Life, Zara Larsson_

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Percy's POV-

Percy walked into math late, as he always did. He received a glare from the teacher, .

"Nice of you to finally join us, Mr. Jackson," she said coldly, "Will you take a seat in the desk over there."

She pointed to a desk in the middle row. The desks were in pairs, and the person in the desk next to his was hidden under a curtain of blonde hair. He froze. He would know that hair anywhere. He could pick it out in a sea of hundreds. Annabeth's hair.

"Um Mrs.-" Mrs. Dodds snapped at him before he could finish his question.

"No switching seats. The person in the desk next to yours is your partner for the rest of the year."

Percy walked over to his seat glumly. _This is going to be a long year._

"Hey Wise Girl." he said, sliding into his seat.

Annabeth sighed and looked over at him,, then rolled her eyes. _Ouch._

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Rachel Elizabeth Dare. handed me a piece of paper, a note. I opened it to find her curly handwriting:

 _Hey Perce, there is a Back-to-School party at the Stoll's house on Saturday. Wanna be my date?_

 _-Red_

He wrote back a yes and gave it back before could catch him passing notes.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Annabeth's POV-

I walked out of school to once again be tackled by Thalia and Juniper.

"What the hell, Thalia?" Annabeth yelled.

" Sooooo Annie, guess what we're doing this Saturday?"

"Are we going to the Stoll's party?"

"Yes! And I am going to make you let me dress you up. I don't care if I have to strap you a chair. I. Will."

"I guess, because you aren't gonna give up, but I have one condition."

"Shoot."

"You have to buy me food."

"Deal." Thalia grinned and shook Annabeth's hand.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 _ **Time Skip to Saturday**_

Annabeth heard a knock on the door and opened it to see Thalia holding bags full of clothes, three Starbucks **(A/N I'm in love with Starbucks)** coffees, and two bags of food from In-n-Out.

"Thals you are the best." Annabeth grinned and Thalia smirked at her.

"I know, and Juni will be here in a bit too, she is just running late."

Annabeth nodded and let Thalia in. They started eating when Juniper showed up. They all finished up eating and went to Annabeth's room to prepare for the party. Thalia also brought up the bags of clothes. She dumped them on the bed and Annabeth realized that one of the bags had heels and makeup in it, too.

"Okay. First we need to pick out what you are going to wear, then shoes and makeup." she smiled and got to work.

When she finally came up with an outfit for Juniper, she made her change into it. **(A/N These will be very descriptive by the way because I like fashion.)** Juniper finished changing and came back into the room.

Juniper was wearing a white high-neck tank top and a pair of acid wash shorts, that looked vintage. She was also wearing a black choker.

Thalia gave Annabeth her outfit and she went to change. She came out wearing a maroon high-neck tank top that was cropped, and a black button front skirt.

Thalia had changed also. She was wearing an aztec print crop top, and black overalls. Not the ugly farmer overalls, but the cute kind you would get from Forever 21.

"Makeup time!" Thalia yelled. Both Juniper and Annabeth groaned. Thalia just rolled her eyes.

"Annie first!" Thalia got to work, making sure Annabeth couldn't see what she was doing.

When she finished she showed Annabeth. She barely recognised herself. She had a golden smokey eye and winging eyeliner. Her lips were the color of her shirt. She looked beautiful.

When Juniper was finished, she had a simple set of winged eyeliner and her lips were red like Taylor Swift's. And Thalia, she stuck with her normal makeup. Eyeliner and a nude lipstick.

Thalia then proceeded to throw shoes at Juniper and Annabeth. Annabeth got a pair of black and white adidas, while Juniper got black wedges and Thalia saved a pair of black boots for herself.

Juniper and Thalia both left their hair down but Annabeth decided to put her hair into two french braids.

They checked the time and it was time to leave, so they left for the Stoll's house.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

When they arrived to the party, it was already going full on. They were greeted by both of the Stoll twins, Travis and Conner.

"Hey will you guys be okay if I go find Nico?" asked Thalia.

"Yeah and will you be okay if I go find Grover, Annabeth?" asked Juniper.

"Oh guys just go find your boyfriends." she said as they left.

All of a sudden she got the feeling someone was looking at her. She turned around, expecting to be met with the eyes of the one who was staring, but she didn't. _Huh. weird._

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Percy's POV-

Rachel and Percy arrived to the party, and Rachel went off to go find someone. He turned around and found himself staring at someone. He knew who he was staring at. But that didn't stop him. He didn't even think twice about it.

He felt a hand on his arm and turned around to face Rachel. Thank goodness. If she hadn't brought him out of his daze he would have been caught staring. Staring at _her._

 _Why does she have to be so god damned beautiful?_

Rachel all of a sudden called out into the crowd:

"Who wants to play Paranoia?"

There was a lot of cheers so we went into the basement to play it. **(A/N I got this game idea off of tumblr haha)**

Paranoia is a game kind of like truth or dare and spin the bottle in one. Except without the dare part. So basically, you get in a circle and the first person asks the person to their left a question about someone in the group (i.e. Who would you lick peanut butter off of?) and they have to answer the name of the person they would out loud. Then, you spin the bottle and if it lands on the person who asked the question, they would have to reveal the question. Percy loved this game.

The group got into a circle and started. Percy noticed that Annabeth and her friends were playing, and so were the cheerleaders. _This is gonna be great._

I heard names like "Drew" and "Percy" and "Calypso" before someone had to reveal the question. It was Thalia. She was asked "Who would you date in this group?" and she said Nico.

Finally it was Percy's turn. He was asked "Have you ever fallen in love with and if so who?" Percy froze.

 _Of course. Of all the questions, I got this one._

He quickly murmured "Annabeth".

Surprise right? Not really.

And of course, with Percy's amazing luck, the bottle landed on the asker, and the question was revealed.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Eh I'm sure some of you guessed that was coming. I mean who wouldn't? Anyways, a longer chapter. And please review. It makes me smile knowing people like my work. Okay so I was just messing around and I found out that I have viewers from all over the world. Isn't that cool? Whale I guess that's it for now. Oh and i'm pretty proud of myself for getting two chapters up today. Review and all that jazz**

 **Xoxo Reg**


End file.
